Enrico Pucci
Enrico Pucci is a fictional character from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Enrico, or more commonly referred to as Pucci, is the main antagonist of Part 6. Story Pucci grew up with a secluded upbringing. His twin brother, Domenico, died in his youth due to illness. His disfigurement of a foot haunted his life, a stumbling and near impossible limp that had followed him through his embittered upbringing. Raised as a Catholic, he found only solitude in the halls of his church already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon the feet of someone he didn't know. Someone who only lurked in the shadows of the sunny church. Curious, he conversed with this figure and though alarmed when he grasped his twisted foot, thought nothing of it. It wasn't until he removed his shoe that he notice his foot had been healed. It would be much later until he knew his name, but Pucci had met Dio for the first time. Around the same time, his sister, Belladonna, fell in love with a part time worker, Wes (or Weather Report). Furious that that man may harm his sister, Pucci set his eye on getting rid of Wes as soon as possible. Not soon afterwards, a woman, broken with tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this women had switched her sickly baby with another family's twin. When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. He also learned that the man his sister was dating was actually his long-lost twin. Infuriated, he secretly hired the assassination of Wes via a group of KKK hooded-like men, claiming that he didn't want incest to infest his family name. Unfortunately, at the time of the attack, Wes was still in the company of Belladonna. Wes was shot and hung from a noose over a cliff while Belladonna was beaten and raped. The morning afterwards, she kissed Wes -whom she believed to be dead- one last time and plunged to her death down the cliff. Surprised and in disbelief, Pucci cradled her body and was startled to see a disk from her head. That was because the Arrowtip that creates Stands was sent to him from Dio (despite being broad day light). Interestingly, Wes' life was also saved by said Arrowtip. He wanted to follow Dio, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approaches the post traumatic Wes, quickly told him they were brothers, and removed Wes' memory disk from him. Wes adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. He spent the remainder of that year with Dio. From him he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world" (one of which bizarrely included a danish). Dio grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of his life was driven by his obsession of this promised land and waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. Personality He may be a priest but his mind is wicked. He'll willingly lie and use people for his own personal gain. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him--he'll do anything he can to win. One noticeable incident occurred when he fought a wounded Jolyne, handcuffed by her Stand, and locked both of them into a solo fight. Unable to win against her Stand's attacks, he throws Jotaro's memory disk inside an unconscious Anasui's body. As another person can't properly harness another's memories, the disk begins to disintegrate while slowly melting within Anasui, instantly forcing Jolyne to choose between stopping his plans for a perfect world and the restoration of her father. He acts humble at times when he's a priest, but ultimately it is just to draw others under his spell. His individual session with Mirashon turns violent, for example, after he has granted her God's forgiveness, smashing her face-first into the edge of a cabinet. Only when he was in Dio's presence was he ever truly docile. Interestingly, his own persona seems separate from his original stand, Whitesnake. While its master is ruthlessly bent on his mission, his Stand will sometimes act indifferently and will seem to question its master (though it never vocalizes its thoughts and never disobeys his orders). Stands See Whitesnake C-Moon - C-Moon is a Stand with the ability to adjust gravity to any direction it desires within a 3KM range. The stand user's head is used as the center of gravity. The Stand was created when Pucci fused with the green baby that was made from Dio's bones. Made in Heaven - Claimed by Dio Brando as the ultimate Stand, Made in Heaven has the ability to control the gravitational forces of the earth, moon and possibly the entire universe. As gravity changes, Made in Heaven is able to speed up the flow of time to a point where it is impossible for any living being to catch up, with the exception of its user and God. As time continues to travel, the universe will hit the vanishing point, and a new universe will be created where everything repeats itself accordingly to "fate". However, anyone that is killed by this Stand in the previous universe will not cease to exist, but simply replaced by a similar substitute. The Stand's user may then alter things and create the perfect world they desire. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part VI Characters Category:Deceased Characters